I don't love you
by Dragon-fang18
Summary: A story where both Jellal and Lucy are killed and Erza and Natsu end up together. However they made a promise to never have feelings for each-other and are both merely substitutes for the one's they have lost. Bounded by a promise of fake love will they consume there other half or end up with someone else? Just and idea though story may or may not to be continued.
1. Revelation

It had being a year after the war Crime sourciere had joined up with Fairy Tai and it was as lousy as ever. Jellal walked toward the counter and got one of the S-class request. He sighted deeply as then all the sudden felt a hand onto his should. It was his wife Erza. They had being married after a year. "It's being some time no?" Erza said. Jellal grinned today was there one year anniversary that they had being together.

"Yes it is and I never being happier." Jellal said with a grin thinking back of the day they had became one.

 _Flashback_.

Jellal was standing onto one of the lacrima rocks the tower of heaven once used to be. His face looking down onto the remains of Simon. Kaugura and Erza where standing beside him.

Kaugura toked up the bones and placed them in a coffin Erza was holding. "Let's give him a proper funeral he does deserve but never had gotten."

"For or brother and lost friend that have being there in when we needed him most." Erza said as she placed the coffin onto the water. Then used the torch they had brought with them.

The thing soon lighted up in fire and a bright light shined upon the mages.

"Simon I am so sorry." Jellal whispered.

Suddenly the light started to form and come toward them.

A silhouette appeared and soon came visible as Simon. The mages where in shock.

"Brother how?" Kaugura asked tears forming in hear eyes. "I have missed you so."

He just smiled. "It being a long time has it now? My dear sister."

He then looked over at Jellal who faced down to the ground in shame. "I'm ready to die if you wish. I have prepared myself for this day for a long time now."

"But you need to life on and repent for the souls that have being in fain." Simon.

Jellal looked up and saw more people appearing people from the past he had robbed of there life .

"The end is only now a new beginning. You don't deserve to die. No you need to fight and life on for us. For her." He looked dazed as he pointed at Erza.

"You took my life now repent for it by doing the one thing I could never do. Make her happy and never let her cry again." Simon said then started to fade away and so did the other.

Jellal."I will thank you so much." And from that moment Jellal knew. His life was no longer his. His life was for them all of them. His life was for her.


	2. I gave my life for you

It had being a year after the war.

It was suppose to be a happy day right? There anniversary with the man she loved most of all. But instead it wasn't after they have left off with the quest a phenomena in the guild called Zeref curse had jammed in. Just when the tried to capture the criminal that was involved into slave trade. Jellal got nailed down by a magic enchanted knife that was hold down by one of the kids that taught Jellal was one of them. Just like the other 16 members of there guild that had died from some strange accident. So had Jellal now. Erza sat down and was crying onto a quite place no one would be able to find her or see her weakness.

16 other mages including Jet, Droy, Tono, Chico, Wan, Joey, Krov, Mikuni, Niggy, Mickey, Pii-chan, Kinana, Max, Vijeet, Nab and Mest there images where racing trough her missed them all but knew there was only one person that had it worse then her. The one that had lose his most precious partner during there fight with Zeref protecting his life at the cost of her life. Lucy Heartfilia was a hero and had on top of that she had being one of her best friends.


	3. Puppets

After that conversation we made or promise.

I would be Lucy's replacement and he would be Jellal's. We would start being in a realationship with everything expect or true feelings never giving away or hearts.

Use me. So I can use you. I thought after I kissed him.

Give me the feelings I could never receive again. So you can receive the feeling you are craving for to. I thought as I bit him.

My body is yours but never love me. As I would never love you. I thought as he forced himself into me.

He never gave me that look it was like he was still seeing her and it was okay after all. All I could do was only seeing him the man I had lost. Picturing his body his face whenever I closed my eyes I imaged his warmth being his.

I was trapped and so was he. For all eternity. We destroyed one another. Every time we did it it got heavier cars surrounding or bodies both onto or inside and outside. Bruised, scratch, blood and sweat. Mark me everywhere you keep going more pain more pleasure let it be until one of us dies. It doesn't matter by now we are both dead inside. Just puppets filling one another the lost love we could never had gotten the feelings that are so long lost.


End file.
